The present invention relates to a fluid decoration structure, and more particularly to a fluid decoration structure in which a fluid, several decorative articles and a partitioning board are enclosed in a soft enclosing body and then open end of the enclosing body is sealed. A collar is used to press the partitioning board in a receiving/locating space defined between the collar and a base seat which is connected with the collar to clamp the partitioning board. Therefore, the sealed section of the open end of the enclosing body is hidden between the partitioning board and the base seat. Through the soft enclosing body, a user can indirectly touch the decorative articles enclosed therein to achieve both visual and touching or playing entertaining effects.
A conventional fluid decoration includes a hard transparent or glass-made housing for containing therein a fluid and several decorative articles. Such fluid decoration is rested on a certain place for watching and it is impossible to a user to further directly or indirectly touch and play the contents of the fluid decoration. For example, a crystal ball decoration includes a glass-made or similar transparent housing in which a flowing article or a fluid is filled. Through the transparent or semitransparent housing, a user can watch the flowing fluid and the decorative articles entrained by the fluid. However, such decoration is made of hard material such as glass so that a user can hardly touch and play the decorative articles contained therein. In addition, once the hard decoration is incautiously dropped and broken, the fluid and the glass chips as well as the decorative articles will spread over the ground.